


【艾莱】Cymophane

by QSN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSN/pseuds/QSN
Summary: *垃圾供粮 补充地下室文学纪实文学*艾伦眼睛的颜色采用动画版本*三人的站位存在借鉴和改动
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 36





	【艾莱】Cymophane

艾伦。艾伦。有人和你说过你的眼睛像猫眼石吗？

心脏剧烈跳动的噪音剥夺莱纳的听力，他恍惚地看见冰冷的液体不断砸在自己暴出青筋的手背，随后用力咬住颤抖的牙齿强迫自己克制呕吐的想法。莱纳当然清楚自己选择承担所有罪行的后果，同时也在渴望艾伦给予的后果能够帮助自己获得解脱，他甚至没有办法分辨自己究竟为了什么理由向他忏悔，间接阻止自己吞枪的法尔科就在旁边，贾碧也在附近的舞台，他却忘记他们的存在伏地主动暴露过去自己极力掩饰的丑态恳求艾伦的制裁。究根结底还是可悲又可恨的懦夫。

“莱纳，”艾伦的声音剜开他的心脏，“抬起头来。”

翻动眼珠的动作牵拉周围的肌肉导致泪水再次滚落，莱纳仰头看向分别四年的艾伦，煤油灯的光线加重他另外半张脸孔的阴影，只有凝视自己的眼睛仍然熠熠生辉，类似猫眼石的色泽顿时搅乱莱纳的脑袋，他惶惑地等待指令，艾伦却突然伸脚踩在他的喉结。趋近透明的趾甲划过表皮停在领结的位置，艾伦慢条斯理地扭动脚趾挑松领带，趾头勾住靠近领口的纽扣迅速踩到底端，衬衫连同外套的纽扣溅落的动静促使莱纳的神经绷到接近断裂的程度，不敢询问艾伦如此做法的原因，他随即听见他的嗤笑：“瘦得这么厉害，这里却还是鼓鼓囊囊呢。”

压在胸口的脚掌冻得莱纳浑身作颤，可能察觉他的瑟缩，艾伦松脚示意他过来，朝他伸出的渗血的掌心在他靠近的瞬间转而放到膝盖，莱纳明白他的意思，心底堆累的恐惧再度濒临决堤，他仍然顺从地跨腿坐在他的膝盖。身体的重量全部集中在虚踩地面的靴尖，莱纳勉强撑在椅背企图分散重心，然而被艾伦抽除的皮带直接摧毁他的尝试。失去皮带固定的外套彻底敞开，莱纳告诉自己忽略艾伦探到后背的手指，直到他的手指代替衬衫的底摆沿着尾椎骨的方向塞入臀隙，他才痛苦地喘息起来：“艾伦！…不…不要在这里…拜托你了…！！”

“不要在这里？”艾伦重复他的哀求，“谢谢你提醒我。站起来吧。”

莱纳连忙拽过松垮的军裤躲到原来的地方，他实在没有看向法尔科的胆量，所以垂头攥紧外套任由艾伦搂住自己。后背积攒的重量迫使他踉跄地前扑两步，伴随混乱的意识发现站在前面的法尔科，艾伦已经掐住他的双手利用皮带反绑在后背，担心压到他的莱纳慌乱地塌腰避免重心出现偏移，额头却直接撞到墙壁，殷红的颜色逐渐沾染他的脸孔。莱纳血流如注的画面明显刺激到了法尔科，鲜血溅在脸颊也没有丝毫的反应，浅金色的瞳孔只是笔直地注视再次流泪的莱纳。

“法尔科，谢谢你为我送信，”艾伦突然和他道谢，“作为奖励，我会向你展示真实的布朗副长。”

伸出左手握住莱纳的脖颈，艾伦低头亲吻他的耳廓的同时右手也钻入衬衫揉捏胸膛，湿润的嘴唇半张半合：“莱纳，你记得西甘锡纳区吗？”

铁锈的味道近乎扎穿鼻腔，莱纳不禁咳嗽起来，艾伦反而勒紧他的喉咙：“由于你攻破玛利亚之墙，西甘锡纳区彻底沦陷，莱纳，你说我的母亲究竟做错什么要被巨人吃掉？”

艾伦平静地对他进行审讯，右手的割口抹匀涂在胸膛的鲜血，指甲不轻不重地刮过乳头：“中午我和她为了参加调查兵团的决定争吵，临近傍晚我就目睹她被巨人咬掉头颅。为什么我要浪费时间和她争吵呢？”

过去恐怖的景象重新浮现在莱纳的视线，他僵硬地松开咬到渗血的牙齿：“艾…艾伦……”

“还有其他数十万死去的性命，他们也有父亲和母亲，丈夫或者妻子，儿子或者女儿，和我相同的后悔又会重复多少遍？”

萎垂的阴茎突然被艾伦捏在手掌，莱纳颤抖地绞紧插在后穴的手指，视线掠过满脸酡红的法尔科，他呼吸的频率越发急促，尤其艾伦的阴茎取代手指插入内腔，他险些栽在法尔科的肩膀。艾伦靠在他的肩胛骨缓慢地叹息，阴茎抽插的力度却异常狠厉，淫靡的氛围愈演愈烈，莱纳试图躲避艾伦玩弄自己阴茎的手指，后撅的臀肉反而更加贴合他的阴茎，仿佛主动求操的姿势烧得他喉咙作痛，他转头撞见他的眼睛，当初艾伦天真的追问伴随临近高潮的快感共同朝他袭来：

猫眼石是什么？宝石？或者猫的眼睛做成的石头？它从哪里来的？大海吗？

阴茎刻意碾过腺体的刺激强迫莱纳吐露堵住喉咙的呻吟，同时激射的精液也打在法尔科的衬衫，艾伦抽出已经射精的阴茎兀自整理装束以后踢松皮带放任莱纳趴伏在法尔科的鞋尖悲苦地哽咽，很快掐过他的后颈按到沾满精液的位置：“这是你弄脏的地方。怎么办？”

混合泪水的精液糊在莱纳的脸颊和胡茬，他迟缓地抓住法尔科的裤沿昂头舔去那些浊白的黏液，察觉后穴溢吐精液的动作就接近崩溃地啜泣起来,冰冷的指尖爬到他的颌骨迫使他看向法尔科，遭受欺骗的惊惧和愤懑溢满他的瞳孔的画面和过往出现交叠，发现莱纳忘记吞咽的艾伦为他细致地抹去嘴角的精液：

“当时被你背叛的我也是如此看你的吗，莱纳？”

“对…对不起…对不起…”

莱纳已经没有办法分辨自己到底在向谁道歉，潮湿的腥臭逐渐包裹他的手背，艾伦弯腰和他的手指扣合：“我已经想明白了。既然渴望成为英雄拯救世界就必须有所牺牲，哪怕其中包括无辜的生命，莱纳，我果然和你一样。”

彼此叠合的肌肤瞬间迸溅象征力量发动的闪电，呆滞两秒的莱纳惶恐地搂过法尔科滚向空地，熟悉的嘶吼斩破屋檐，艾伦的目标不是他和法尔科，他也清楚安顿法尔科以后应该去贾碧那里，然而强烈的倦怠彻底压垮他的理智，陷入黑暗的他重新回到过去，十五岁的艾伦站在他的前面，凝视他的翠金色的瞳孔没有丝毫阴霾，犹如猫眼石散发透彻的粼光。莱纳伸手抱紧他的肩膀，接近喷涌的泪水再次浸透脸颊。

艾伦，你知道吗，猫眼石采自西洋岛屿的岩层，和你一样跟随船只跨海进入马莱，出现在我的面前。

对不起。是我先去找你。


End file.
